A Bond That Can Never Break( One shot )
by PhoenixRebel7
Summary: ( futureristic story ) after the times of the rebellion and empire( Kanan and Ezra father and son ) Ezra is the embassotor to coursant and kanan doesn't want to let him go First fanfiction thank you for reading


Disclaimer In don't own Star wars rebels if I did there would be Kanan and Ezra fluff sence everywhere since there's not we can safely assume that I dont. Thank you

A Bond That Can Never Break

( One Shot)

5 people stood at the lading port of the New courascantian space station a Mandalorin, Twi'lek, Lasat and Two Jedi, Master and Padawan, Teacher and student, Father and son.

"Are you s…sure you want to do this you will be gone for along time and well w…we…I'm worried about you okay " The Master Kanan said as he looked at the boy now man, the Loth rat of the streets his friend, comrade, His Padawan His Son. "I'll be fine Kanan no need to worry I'm just a comm or a holo-call away and I will report in on my progress. Don't worry okay Cowboy " The raven haired boy said a smirk on his face from the childish nickname. The boy Ezra, the Padawan, looking up toward the man who took him in and treated him as his own, His Master, His Father " Alright Specter 6 you have your orders don't let us down" Kanan said a smile on his face " sir Yes sir Specter 1 " Ezra said with a mock salute and the entire crew laugh at the old joke running between them to remember old times during the Rebellion. " Please take care Ezra, and I don't care if it's not an emergency you will call in and tell us how you are. Alright Ezra" Hera the pilot and mother hen of the group said a stern look in her eye but beneath it Motherly love and warmth " will do Hera and try to Keep Kanan out of trouble of me Kay " Ezra said his eyes screaming with mirth, Hera and the rest of the crew started to laugh.

As Ezra bords the ship and the hatch doors start to close he looks at his makeshift family that he has been through everything with. his adventures his hardships were all overcome with his crew by his side and before he even knew it he was jumping out of the ship and enveloping his sergeant family in and heartwarming hug. Sabine the Mandalorin looked at her younger brother with tears in her eyes " Stay safe kid live by your own rules and paint something for me once in a while or blow something up either ones fine Kay kid " Ezra looked up at her his long raven hair falling in his eyes his Padawan braid worn with pride placed at the side of his head, his prankster smile plastered across his face " Will do Sabine " and he gave her another hug. " Listen t me mate don't go geting yourself in trouble and ya know that if ya do the Honor Guard will be on its way t help ya mate " Zeb The Lasat and best friend said to his roommate a rare smile on the Lasats face was proof enough that he was going to miss the kid " I will if you will Zeb and don't try killing chopper just makes you look stupid especially without me there to help. Deal " Ezra said his hand hold out waiting for the agreement Zeb booming with laughter took the kids hand " Deal mate " and they shook on the deal to kill a certain droid. Hear looked upon the youngest member of her family the boy who stole all there hearts and gave them strength and hope to carry on fighting "Ezra please call if you need anything were here for you alright Ve'oiel " Hear said muttering the last word in her native tongue while she holds him in an embrace Ezra looks up to her with tear in his eyes and hugs her tighter than before " I will Hera and thank you so much for everything. thanks Mom "

As Ezra stops in front of Kanan, sea green meeting electric blue and the arms of the Master, the Teacher, the Father wrapped around the frame of the child, the student, the Son" Stay safe Ezra keep up your daily training and don't get into any trouble contact me directly for any problems or if you just want to talk you can to, keep up matenence on you light saber and be diplomatic and respectful to other people and My Padawan, Trust in the Force" said Kanan tears streaming down his face as he holds his Son closely " I will Master and same to Trust in the Force " Ezra repeated his voice muffled by tears. " Believe in the Force "

As Master and Padawan Separate and Ezra heads on to the ship the crew start to leave the station but before the ship exited the atmosphere Kanan heard a voice " May the force be with you Master " Kanan smiled and said " May the Force be with you Padawan, May it be always with you my Son " on the ship Ezra smiles a smile of genuine happiness " May it be always with you Dad "

As Master and Padawan go different ways they will always know that the will have each other and they will always have there loved ones. For there are just some bonds that can never break especially the bond between Master and Padawan, Father and Son, Especially Between Family.

Thank you for reading my story it is my first Fan fiction and I'm very proud of it please review and tell me if it was okay Thanks PhoenixRebel7 out.


End file.
